


Living Legacy

by LadyKarma18



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Yuuri, M/M, Yuuri is Julia's and Adelbert's son, mother Ulrike, pureblood demon Yuuri, yuuri raised by the shrine maidens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKarma18/pseuds/LadyKarma18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: How big of a difference would it make if Yuuri wasn't the reincarnation of Julia, but in fact her son?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So moms in the hospital still. Here's another prologue for another fix I wrote. This is unbetaed. Enjoy~

~~~~~~~~  
Prologue  
~~~~~~~~

No!

This was impossible! She didn't know! Why didn't she know? How did she not know?

Lady Suzana Julia Von Wincott rested on the cot that was to be her deathbed, hands resting on her sides and eyes closed. Gisela, her faithful friend and former apprentice waited by her side, gripping her hands and feeding her portions of her maryoku, trying to rekindle her own power in an effort to save her friend and mentors life. 

She had finally accepted Shinou-heikas proposition, that after the war she would become the next demon queen. That was why she went on this last medical tour in the field, knowing that after this she would be staying in the capital city of this great kingdom as ruler. 

Julia should have been more careful, her power though vast was not limitless. But seeing all these injured people, humans and demons, soldiers and civilians alike injured and knowing that she could heal them was too much to resist. And now she was paying the price. How she wished she had known this before! Then she never would have taken the risk!

Knowing that she was carrying her beloved Adalberts child and allowing her foolishness and arrogance to let him or her die was far more then she could bare. 

So Julia's soul cried out. Using some of the last vestiges of her life energy and the energy that her faithful friend was sending in to her to cry out to the one person who could help her. 

'Shinou-heika!' Her soul cried out.

She waited a moment. Then another. Then another and an even longer one after that, time seeming to pass slowly. And then, the first king responded. 

'Please my lord, my child, Adal's child! Save them! Please!' She begged as fast as she could with the limited ability she had in soul speech. 

The waiting for his response seemed to take even longer then before, and she waited with a deep sense of dread and the overwhelming feeling of hope that he would help her. 

Julia could feel her body starting to stop, her heart slowing and every breath coming slower and that much harder to take. Could hear the heart wrenching cry of of the adopted Von Christ as she noticed the same thing. And even more horrifying, feeling the dying flicker of her child's own magic and life force. 

Julia sent out her plea again, begging the great one to somehow let her child live. 

This time she received an answer. 

Sightless blue eyes widened in the realm in between. And then she nodded. 

And it was with a smile, small but non the less content and happy, that Suzana Julia parted from the world amidst the screaming cries and sobs of Gisela Von Christ. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two and a half years later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ulrike blinked. "Shinou-heika?" She asked, her voice trailing off awkwardly towards the end. For surely what she just heard, what her lord had offered was something that she had surely mistaken. 

Wide purple eyes glanced at the glowing fetus floating in the middle of the raised platform, the gold and purple-blue magic encasing it in a gentle embrace, visual evidence of the great one and hers efforts of keeping the child alive. The fetus that once rested inside the body of the Lady Von Wincott. 

For almost three years her and her liege have combined there powers to keep the child alive, stabilizing its soul and still developing body from its near death after Shinou-heika removed it from the barely clinging to life form of Julia Von Wincott. Julia had shoved the last bit of her energy to the child, giving it those precious few moments of life before it's removal. 

Since then the both of them have fed there own power to the child. Because of that the fetus has grown, slowly, but instead of being the size of a finger it was now the size of an average soldiers helmet. 

About three months after the child had been safely removed, it had finally become stabilized enough to be placed back into someone. Adalbert Von Grantz, as the child's sire, was the one who could carry it without any repercussions, but by then the man had left the kingdom in a self imposed exile. 

Messengers had been sent out on orders from the first king for these past couple years. But the last messenger, who returned only a month ago came back with serious injuries, reporting that the noble had refused to return to the Great Demon Kingdom, and that he had been the cause of his injuries. 

He died later that day. 

Shinou-heika hasn't sent anyone out since. 

Which brings her back to her current situation. 

'You did not mistake what I said Ulrike. Will you take this child into your body and birth him. Become his mother in all but blood and raise him here?'

She stood from her kneeling position, the long sleeves of her robe covering her fingers and hands. Take the child as her own? Raise him? Become his mother?

Unbidden, thoughts and desires from long before surfaced, centuries of presiding over the great birthing ceremony, of watching the various nobles and there families with there children. Those sweet innocent babies who smiled and laughed and were such joys to be around. 

Ulrike dismissed those traitorous thoughts from her head. No. She was content and happy to serve here, to speak the great ones words to those less fortunate and unable to hear his glorious words. 

"I don't understand Shinou-heika. Why me? Why not the child's uncle? Lord Delchias would welcome the child surely, and gladly birth his sisters child." She had seen and felt the suffering of the young lord and that of his fathers when they visited the tomb to retrieve her body. They would jump at the chance to have even a piece of there sister and daughter with them. 

'I had considered that option. But it's been too long for the child to be out of a body. At most the longest the fetus will last is another day, two at most. Far too long for the young Von Wincott to travel here from his land. Without the option of a blood relative, someone with strong magical powers is the only one who could accept and carry the child.'

The shrine maiden accepted his words, and while she wanted to agree, to take the child as her own, she wouldn't. Not until other options had been explored. 

For while she loved this place, this tomb that felt anything but like one, it wasn't a place to raise a child. 

'Why not the queen? Or her eldest? Or even lord Von Christ? They have strong maryoku" Lord Von Voltaire was strong, easily the strongest of all the queens children, though many beloved that it was her youngest that was the most magically powerful from how often the blond threw it around. And Lord Von Christ was also very powerful, matching even that of the queens powers. He had been one of the two candidates considered for being the twenty sixth monarch.

'It would go against the current succession of the kingdom if the current queen was to give birth to the next ruler.' Purple eyes widened at that admission. Julia's soul had weakened and departed, no longer able to sustain the amount of power needed to become the next ruler, and so she had been curious as to who he would chose as the next maou. He was choosing Julia's child in place of the mother?

'While Lord Von Christ and Lord Von Voltaire are powerful enough, I would not choose them, just as I would not choose the Cecilla for this. Prejudice and hate run amok throughout the land, and the capital is no different. I want this child to be raised without that. I want this kingdom to grow'. 

There was a pause. 

'Will you accept this task Ulrike?'

And Ulrike could do nothing but-

"Yes"

Agree. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Four months later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Push my lady, you must push" one of the shrine maiden ordered in the oracles personal chambers, positioned at the end of the bed with a pan of warm water and a towel for the baby. 

All of the women inside the tomb had been informed about the oracles task, and the secrecy involved in the identity and anything surrounding there future monarch, from the lowest of the shrine maidens to the highest ranking member of the guard. 

Ulrike panted in exhausting, perspiring from the effort it took to bring life into the world. These past few months had been tiring. The constant drain on her magic as she maintained her magics connection to the child, her child, the strange and nearly endless cravings for the strangest of foods, her aching and swollen ankles and the exhaustion that never seemed to leave her aching body as it was forced to grow at an accelerated rate for the nearly fully developed fetus. 

Had she been any less powerful, the strain could have killed her. 

It still might. But she wouldn't change a thing. These past few months, as uncomfortable and strange as they had been, had fulfilled something inside of her. 

Gripping the sheets tightly between white fingers she pushed, releasing moans and grunts of pain and effort until finally, at long last and what felt like forever, the loud wail of a baby was heard echoing throughout the tomb. 

"You did well my lady" another maiden said, wiping the sweat from her brown with a cloth and then wringing it out, giving her orders leader a proud smile. 

"Oh my" the maiden from before gasped, her eyes wide with disbelief as she wiped off the viscous fluid from the wailing infant. 

Ulrike head jerked. "What?! What's wrong? Is my child ok?" Did something go wrong? Did she miscalculate anything? Oh by Shinou please tell her that her child was alright!

"It's nothing my lady!" The Mauser was quick to assure. "It's just" she trailed off, still shocked by whatever it was and instead handed the child over to show. 

Ulrike could hear the other maidens in the room tither and gasp in shock, but there voices all seemed so far away. 

A shock of black hair framed a perfectly formed red face, eyes as back as a moonless and starless night, glazed as they were, framed by equally dark lashes and a perfectly formed mouth. 

Oh, had she ever seen a more perfect sight? Seen anything more beautiful then this being held wrapped in her arms?

"Oh" she breathed, lovingly brushing stands of hair out of the child's face and touching her child's tiny hands. Ulrike couldn't help the loving smile that spread across her face as that tiny hand wrapped equally tiny fingers around her finger, not even able to wrap all around the length. 

"A soukoku! There hasn't been one born since this kingdoms founding". 

"Um... my lady?"

Ulrike didn't take her eyes off the child. "Yes?"

"What gender is the infant?"

Ulrike paused and blushed in embarrassment. She had completely forgot about checking!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After recovering from the birth Ulrike presented her son to Shinou-heika. For he was her son now, Lady Julia may have helped to create him, but it was her magic that kept him alive and she who brought him into the world. 

Much like herself and the others, he seemed shocked at the child's coloring, and now, recovered and no longer as tired as she had been she could feel the child's magic. 

Her sons powers easily outclassed her own magic, even that of the queens. Shinou-heika seemed pleased with that bit of knowledge. 

"What shall we call him my Lord?"

'...Yuuri'

"Yuuri" the priestess repeated slowly down to the sleeping infant. "Your name is Yuuri". 

And the newly named Yuuri smiled in his sleep. 

Privately, in the deep recesses of her mind, Ulrike wondered why Shinou-heika named him after the seventh month. 

Surely he wasn't so unimaginative as to name her child after the month he was born, could he?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End chapter  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So what did you guys think? Was it good? Bad? Different?


End file.
